LA HIJA DEL TÁRTARO
by Xitan22
Summary: HAY DONES QUE PUEDEN CONVERTIRSE EN MALDICIONES. Y HAY MALDICIONES QUE PUEDEN LIBERAR A TODO EL UNIVERSO….
1. Chapter 1

**LA HIJA DEL TÁRTARO**

**HAY DONES QUE PUEDEN CONVERTIRSE EN MALDICIONES. Y HAY MALDICIONES QUE PUEDEN LIBERAR A TODO EL UNIVERSO….**

**La hija de Hades, Macaria tiene un dón, pero ese don provoca sufrimiento y dolor. **

**Atreus el hijo del gran famoso Hércules, tendrá que luchar y enfrentarse a su destino. ¿bastará para salvar a su familia y a sí mismo de un destino tan injusto como cruel? **

**Su única esperanza entre ellos reside en unir fuerzas para luchar, para detener el fin del mundo… **


	2. Chapter 2

**LA HIJA DEL TÁRTARO**

**Capitulo 1**

La ciudad al completo celebraba la llegada del invierno. Ese día, Atreus, sudaba dentro de su manto mientras esperaba a que el resto de la familia se arreglara, así que decidió salir al patio para refrescarse.

El hermano mayor de Atreus, Dion, asomó la cabeza.

—Tienes ganas de congelarte, ¿eh? Venga, que mamá ya casi está.

Su madre era la que más tardaba en arreglarse cuando iban a esas grandes cenas que se celebraban cada año. Atreus entró en la casa. Su padre y su hermana, Pirra, estaban de pie junto a la puerta principal, envueltos en sus mantos más gruesos. Todos tenían capucha.

—¿Ya estás listo, Atreus? Bien. —Su madre, que se estaba cerrando el manto, miró hacia el salón, donde reposaba en la pared el escudo y la espada—. Algún día querido, recogerás todas tus pertenencias de guerra. Ya sabes que no me gusta que dejes estas cosas por ahí tiradas.

—Lo sé cielo, pero tengo que limpiarlo. Y no están tiradas, están apartadas—respondió su padre con una sonrisa.

—Si bueno… —dijo—Te gusta todo lo que no le gustaba a mi padre.

—Eso es porque a ese hombre no le gustaba nada.

—¿Podemos subir al carro antes de que nos congelemos? —preguntó Dion casi gimoteando—. Delia nos está esperando.

La mujer terminó de abrocharse, y todos salieron por el camino

de entrada, de la casa. Fueron a donde estaba Pegaso que los esperaba atado a un carroza.

La puerta se abrió al tocar la mujer, y la familia entera subió a bordo. Pirra y Dion tuvieron que tirar de Atreus, cada uno de un brazo, porque era demasiado bajo para subir solo.

—¡Vamos Pegaso! —gritó su padre alzando un puño. Siempre lo decía, como si estuviera animando.

Pegaso empezó abatir las alas haciendo que se elevara con una sacudida e inició su camino, de modo que todos cayeron unos

encima de otros. Dion apartó a Atreus de un empujón entre risas.

Las luces de Atenas titilaban a lo lejos. La ciudad rodeaba una colina, con la base militar a los pies, el templo en la cima y los demás edificios en medio.

El templo, que era adonde se dirigían, era una gran estructura de piedra con una cúpula justo en el centro y unas altas columnas decoradas de oro.

El carro descendió sobre la colina. Desde arriba podían ver cómo la gente con sus mejores galas iba al templo aquella noche.

—¿Has visto algo interesante hoy? — preguntó Hércules a Meg mientras Pegaso viraba el vehículo para esquivar un monumento más alto de lo habitual que se alzaba hacia el cielo.

Por el tono de voz de su padre, Atreus sabía que estaba preguntándole a su madre por las visiones. Desde que era niño su madre en algunas ocasiones sufría episodios. Nunca les explicaron los motivos.

—Puede que viera a tu madre, Alcmena, el otro día... —empezó a decir Meg—, aunque dudo que quiera saberlo.

—Ya sabes lo que te dijo Casandra, cariño. Ella cree que el futuro debe tratarse con el debido respeto.

La mujer paseó brevemente la mirada por Atreus, Dion y Pirra.

—Sí, pero ya sabes que no puedo controlarlo, desde lo que paso con Hade…— pero se detuvo.

Hércules le apretó la mano, mientras que con la otra cogía las riendas de Pegaso.

Pirra empezó a canturrear una melodía que Atreus había oído antes, aunque no recordaba dónde. Su hermana miraba por la ventanilla sin prestar atención la conversación de sus padres, y unos cuantos segundos después, los adultos dejaron de hablar y solo se oyó el sonido del canturreo. Su padre le gustaba decir que Pirra tenía algo especial. Contagiaba paz.

El templo estaba iluminado por dentro y por fuera, con tiras de farolillos del tamaño de los puños de Atreus colgadas del arco de la entrada principal. Cintas con luces de colores se enrollaban en torno a los carros que había por todas partes, aparcados e grupos en la ladera.

Al llegar, recorrieron un oscuro pasillo de piedra cubierto de alfombras tan gastadas que se veía a través de ellas y pasaron frente al monumento iluminado con velas.

Atreus frenó un poco para contemplar las titilantes velas al pasar junto al monumento. Dion lo agarró de los hombros por detrás, y el sobresalto le arrancó un grito ahogado. Se ruborizó en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era, y Dion le clavó un dedo en la mejilla mientras se reía.

—¡Se te ve lo rojo que estás incluso a oscuras!

—¡Cállate! —repuso Atreus.

—Dion, no te metas con tu hermano —lo riñó Meg.

—Si era una broma...

Llegaron hasta el centro del edificio, donde se había congregado una multitud en la entrada de la Sala. La gente se quitaba los mantos, se ahuecaba el cabello aplastado por las capuchas y se echaba el aliento en los dedos helados para calentarlos.

Justo cuando se dirigían a la Sala del gran del templo, Atreus oyó una voz conocida.

—¡Dion! —gritaba Delia, la mejor amiga de Dion, mientras corría hacia ellos por el pasillo.

Era desgarbada y de aspecto torpe, todo rodillas, codos y melena despeinada. Atreus no la había visto antes con vestido, pero ese día se había puesto uno de tela rojo púrpura.

Delia tenía los nudillos rojos de frío. Se detuvo frente a Dion.

—Por fin. Ya he tenido que aguantar dos veces las diatribas de mi tía sobre la Asamblea y estoy a punto de estallar.

Atreus ya había sido antes testigo de las diatribas de la tía de Delia, en las que despotricaba de algunos emperadores y el poder… porque solo valoraba a Grecia la cuna del pensamiento

y restaba importancia a los ataques de Roma, que consideraba "disputas civiles". Pero Atreus siempre se sentía incómodo cuando los adultos despotricaban; nunca sabía qué decir.

Delia siguió hablando.

—Hola, señor Hércules, señora Megara, Pirra, Atreus. Venga, vamos, Dion.

Lo había dicho todo de un tirón, sin apenas pararse a respirar.

Dion miró a su padre, que agitó la mano.

—Venga, vete. Nos veremos después.

—Y si os pillamos otra vez alejaros de los terrenos, como el año pasado —añadió su madre—, te castigare a que ayudes a la señora Iona con la granja.

Dion arqueó las cejas.

Agarró a Atreus por el codo y tiró de él para correr detrás de Dion. Pirra se quedó con sus padres, como siempre. Dion y Atreus persiguieron a Delia hasta la gran sala. Al llegar, Delia ahogó una exclamación, y cuando Atreus vio lo que había dentro de la Sala estuvo a punto de imitarla: alguien había colgado cientos de farolillos desde lo más alto de la cúpula hasta los muros exteriores, en todas direcciones, de modo que sobre ellos pendía un dosel de luz.

Había muchas personas por allí, y todas lucían sus mejores ropajes. La túnica de Atreus era azul como el mar, como sus ojos.

Su hermano de color marrón.

Delia los condujo directamente a la comida. Allí estaba su tía de rostro avinagrado, ofreciendo platos a los viandantes, aunque no miró a Delia.

A Atreus le daba la sensación de que a Delia no le gustaban sus tíos y que por eso se pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su casa, aunque ignoraba lo que les había sucedido a sus padres. Dion se metió un panecillo en la boca y estuvo a punto de ahogarse con las migajas.

—Cuidado, la muerte por pan no es nada digna —le advirtió Atreus.

—Al menos moriré haciendo lo que más me gusta —respondió Dion con la boca llena de pan.

Atreus se rio.

Delia le rodeó el cuello a Dion con el codo para obligarlo a acercar la cabeza.

—No mires ahora, pero os observan por la izquierda.

—¿Y? —preguntó su hermano escupiendo migas de pan.

Sin embargo, Atreus notó que el calor empezaba a subirle por el cuello y se arriesgó a mirar a la izquierda, por encima del hombro de su hermano: allí había un grupito de adultos en silencio, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, hermano —le dijo Dion—. Total, nos pasa siempre.

—Son ellos los que ya deberían estar acostumbrados —repuso Atreus—. Ya sabemos que nuestro padre es famoso …

Delia se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno no te preocupes, ¿sabéis una cosa? Mi tía dice que hoy se presentara aquí la gran pitonisa de Delfos. Pero últimamente hay personas que critican a los oráculos.

—¿Que los critican? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Atreus.

Dion no prestó atención a la conversación de su hermano y Delia.

—Venga, vamos a buscar un buen sitio.

Delia se animó.

—Sí, vamos. No quiero acabar con la cara pegada a los culos de la gente, y más si viene la gran pitonisa.

—Creo que has crecido por encima de sus culos —repuso Dion—. Ahora les llegas a la mitad de la espalda, más o menos.

Esta vez, Atreus abrió la marcha entre el gentío de la Sala, metiéndose debajo de copas de vino y brazos gesticulantes hasta llegar al frente. Y llegaron justo a tiempo, porque su madre ya se había colocado a un lado con su padre.

Unos segundos antes había estado riendo con Dion, pero a medida que la multitud iba guardando silencio, Atreus también lo hizo.

Dion se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

—¿Lo notas? El hormigueo al saber que vendrá la gran pitonisa.

Atreus no lo había notado, pero Dion tenía razón: sí que parecía que le vibraba el pecho, como si la sangre le cantara. Sin embargo, antes de poder responder, la gran pitonisa de Delfos apareció y empezó a hablar.

—Los hados nos ofrece su luz para recordarnos su poder.

Como si siguieran una señal, los presentes levantaron la vista hacia arriba, que se veía en el cielo a través de la cúpula.

—La luz fluye a través de todas las flores que brotan —repitió — y les proporciona la fuerza suficiente para abrir sus pétalos en la oscuridad más profunda…

Todos ahogaron un grito y aplaudieron. Atreus también aplaudió hasta que le escocieron las palmas de las manos. Su padre se acercó a coger las manos de su madre y darle un beso. Su padre siempre la estaba tocando, acariciándole con la punta del dedo el hoyuelo que le aparecía al sonreír, poniéndole en su sitio los mechones de pelo rebeldes que se le escapaban, como si fuera un miedo a que pudiera desaparecer…

Su padre no podía ver el futuro, pero sí arreglar cosas con los dedos, como los platos rotos, la grieta de la pared. A veces daba la impresión de que también era capaz de arreglar a las personas si se metían en líos, así que cuando se acercó a Atreus y lo cogió en brazos, al chico ni siquiera le dio vergüenza.

—¡El más pequeño de mis hijos! —gritó su padre mientras se lo echaba al hombro—. Oooh, la verdad es que ya no es tan pequeño. Ya casi eres casi un hombrecito.

—Eso no es porque yo sea grande, sino porque tú te estás haciendo viejo, papa —contestó Atreus.

—¡Menuda respuesta! De mi propio hijo —dijo su padre—. Me pregunto qué castigo se merece una lengua tan afilada...

—No...

Pero era demasiado tarde: su padre ya lo había echado hacia atrás y lo había dejado resbalar hasta sujetarlo por los tobillos. Colgado cabeza abajo, Atreus se sujetó como pudo contra el cuerpo de su padre, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Hércules lo bajó y solo lo soltó una vez el chico estuvo a salvo en el suelo.

—Que te sirva de lección por ser tan insolente —le dijo su padre inclinado sobre él.

—¿La insolencia hace que se te suba la sangre a la cabeza? —preguntó Atreus mientras parpadeaba con aire inocente.

—Exacto —repuso Hércules sonriendo—. Te quiero hijo.

Atreus le devolvió la sonrisa.

—y yo a ti, papa.

Aquella noche se quedaron levantados hasta tan tarde que Dion y Delia se durmieron con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa de la cocina. Su madre llevó a Delia hasta el sofá de la sala, donde últimamente pasaba la mitad de las noches, y su padre despertó a Dion. Cada uno se fue por su lado, salvo Atreus y su madre,

que siempre eran los últimos en subir.

Su madre encendió el fugo de la chimenea.

Luego observo como abría latas de hierbas secas. Al principio, Atreus creyó que iba a preparar una bebida relajante para ayudarlos a ambos a descansar, pero se dirigió al armario del vestíbulo para sacar el tarro de flores exóticas, que se encontraba en el estante más alto para que no lo cogiera nadie.

—Se me ha ocurrido que esta noche podría darte una lección especial —dijo su madre.

Atreus pensaba en ella por su nombre, y no como "mamá", cuando le enseñaba cosas sobre las flores o plantas medicinales. Hacía dos años que ella había empezado, de broma, a llamar "lecciones" a aquellas sesiones de preparación de brebajes a las que se dedicaban a altas horas de la noche, pero, en aquel momento, a Atreus le pareció que hablaba muy en serio. Costaba saberlo con una madre como la suya.

—Saca una tabla de cortar y pícame un poco de Altísima —le pidió mientras se ponía unos guantes—. Ya hemos usado esta flor otras veces, ¿verdad?

—Si madre, como somnífero —respondió Atreus.

Después hizo lo que le pedía: se colocó a su izquierda con la tabla de cortar, el cuchillo.

—Y en aquel mejunje recreativo —añadió ella—. Creo haberte dicho que te resultaría útil algún día en las fiestas. Cuando seas mayor.

—Lo hiciste —respondió Atreus—. Y entonces también dijiste lo de «cuando seas mayor».

Meg curvó un poco la comisura de los labios hacia el interior de la mejilla. Era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que se le podía sacar la mayoría de las veces.

—Los mismos ingredientes que una versión mayor de ti podría usar con fines recreativos, también pueden utilizarse para preparar un veneno —explicó ella seria—. Siempre que dobles la cantidad de las hierbas. ¿Entendido?

—¿Por qué...? —empezó a preguntar Atreus, pero su madre ya estaba cambiando de tema.

—En fin —dijo mientras colocaba un pétalo de flor en su propia tabla de cortar. —, ¿qué ocupa tus pensamientos esta noche?

—Nada —respondió Atreus—. Bueno, puede que la gente que nos miraba esta noche.

—Es la fascinación de ver que tienes un padre importante. Me encantaría poder decirte que dejarán de observarte algún día —añadió suspirando—, pero me temo que tú...Tú siempre atraerás todas las miradas.

Quería preguntarle por qué precisamente él, pero procuraba tener cuidado con su madre durante lecciones: si le planteaba la pregunta equivocada, ella daba por concluida la lección de repente. Si le planteaba la correcta, descubría cosas que se suponía que no debía saber.

—¿Y tú…? —le preguntó él—. Me refiero a qué ocupa tus pensamientos esta noche.

—Ah —dijo ella mientras picaba con precisión las hierbas y golpeaba rítmicamente con el cuchillo la tabla.

Atreus estaba mejorando, aunque todavía cortaba trozos que no pretendía cortar—. Esta noche no dejo de pensar en lo que me contaste de la familia de papa, cuando él te salvo...

Meg Iba descalza, y los dedos de los pies se le encogían de frío.

—Ya te lo conté hijo, hace muchos años antes de nacer tú y tus hermanos —añadió—. En las profundidades de la tierra se encuentra el mayor enemigo de tu padre, fu desterrado por tu abuelo, el padre de todos los dioses.

Pero esto no gusto mucho a los demonios y titanes son feroces y con una brutalidad que son de sobra conocidas.

Cada vez que arrebataban una vida, se grababan una línea en el brazo y entrenaban en el arte de la guerra.

El oráculo lo predijo en su momento.

—Así que has visto sus destinos. — Ella lo negó.

—Casandra los vio, el hijo he hija: Theron y Macaria. Él chico es el mayor; ella es de tu edad.

Atreus ya había oído antes sus nombres, junto con algunos rumores ridículos: historias en las que se aseguraba que echaban espuma por la boca, que guardaban los ojos de sus enemigos en tarros o que las marcas de sus asesinatos ya les cubrían desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Bueno, quizá aquel último rumor no fuera tan ridículo.

—A veces resulta sencillo ver por qué la gente se convierte en lo que es —dijo su madre en voz baja.—. Theron y Macaria, hijos de un tirano. La violencia infecta a una generación tras otra. —Empezó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, y su cuerpo la acompañó, meciéndola—. Y lo vi…

Atreus le cogió la mano y se la sostuvo.

—Lo siento, Atreus —añadió ella, y el chico no supo bien si sentía haber dicho demasiado u otra cosa, pero tampoco importaba.

Los dos permanecieron allí un rato, escuchando el crepitar del fuego, y la noche más oscura pareció, de algún modo, incluso más

oscura que antes.

**Holaaa! mis queridos lectores una nueva historia muy diferente a las anteriores. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Un saludo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HIJA DEL TÁRTARO**

**Capitulo 2**

Atreus y sus hermanos estudiaban en la academia Prometeo como su padre en su tiempo de adolescente.

Al entrar en el aula en el centro se encontraba una gran hoguera, la profesora siempre daba vueltas a su alrededor mientras les impartía una clase. A veces, Atreus contaba cuántas vueltas daba a lo largo de una clase. Nunca eran pocas.

Alrededor de la hoguera había sillas de madera estaban listas para la lección del día, pero su profesora todavía no había llegado.

—Sucedió en plena noche —decía Zeno mientras sacaba pecho—. Era unos de los compañeros de Atreus, tenía un arañazo en la rodilla— Y, de repente, empecé a sentir una quemazón... Cuando aparté las mantas, ya no estaba.

—Pues enséñanoslo —le dijo otra compañera, Stacia, que llevaba un tipo de Chal con bordados, nunca confiaba en la palabra de nadie. Cuando alguien afirmaba algo, ella arrugaba su pecosa nariz hasta que esa persona demostraba su afirmación.

Zeno echó un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla y se apartó de los ojos un mechón de pelo oscuro. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Atreus.

—Fu solo un sueño Stacia.

Atreus apostaba lo que fuera a que Stacia y Zeno empezarían a salir antes de que acabara el año. En aquel momento, la Hoguera que estaba en el centro se apago. Las lamparas de aceite de la sala se apagaron, también, al igual que las del pasillo, cuya luz entraba por debajo de la puerta o pequeñas ventanas. A Stacia se le quedó la frase paralizada entre los labios. Atreus oyó una voz alta que procedía del pasillo, además del chirrido de su silla cuando la echó hacia atrás.

—¡Atreus! —le susurró Zeno a modo de advertencia.

Sin embargo, Atreus no entendía por qué debía darle miedo asomarse al pasillo; tampoco es que le fuera a saltar un monstruo encima.

Abrió la puerta lo justo para pasar y se inclinó para ver lo que había en el pasillo de fuera. El rectangular, los despachos de los profesores estaban en el centro y las aulas; el pasillo servía como separación entre ambas zonas.

Cuando se apagaron las luces, estaba tan oscuro que Atreus solo veía la poca luz que llegaba de fuera, era el atardecer.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Reconoció la voz: era Delia. La chica entró en el círculo de luz naranja. De pie frente a ella estaba su tía Kaia, más desaliñada de lo que Atreus la había visto nunca: varios mechones de pelo, que se le habían soltado del moño, le colgaban a ambos lados de la cara.

—Estás en peligro —dijo Kaia—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que hemos estado practicando.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Delia—.Vienes aquí, me sacas de clase, y quieres que lo deje todo y a todos...

— Te han descubierto y debes irte.

—¿Y Atreus y su familia? ¿Es que ellos no corren peligro?

—No tanto como tú —respondió Kaia mientras agarraba a Delia por el codo y la conducía hacía fuera.

Atreus no le veía la cara a Delia, así que no pudo distinguir su reacción. Sin embargo, justo antes de que doblara la esquina, Delia se volvió, el pelo le cayó sobre la cara y el manto que llevaba se le deslizó por el hombro, dejando la clavícula al descubierto.

Estaba bastante seguro de que entonces Delia lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos y temerosos, pero costaba saberlo con certeza. Entonces, alguien llamó a Atreus por su nombre.

Pirra salió corriendo de una de las oficinas centrales, apretaba los labios.

—Vamos —dijo—, nos han ordenado acudir al despacho del director. Papá va a venir a recogernos y podemos esperarlo allí.

—¿Qué...? —empezó a preguntar Atreus, pero hablaba demasiado bajo, como de costumbre, y casi nadie lo escuchaba.

—Vamos —insistió Pirra mientras se metía de nuevo por la puerta de la que acababa de salir.

La mente de Atreus corría en mil direcciones distintas. Su

padre iba a recogerlos. Delia estaba en peligro. Él estaba en peligro.

Pirra no dejaba de desaparecer y reaparecer bajo las luces anaranjada que se filtraban en las ventanas, por el sol. Y entonces: una puerta abierta, un farol encendido y Dion, que se volvía hacia ellos.

El director, estaba sentado frente a él. Atreus desconocía su nombre; lo llamaban simplemente "el director", y solo lo veían cuando le tocaba anunciar algo o cuando iba de camino a otra parte. Atreus no le prestaba ninguna atención.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó a Dion.

—Nadie me lo quiere decir —respondió él mientras miraba al director.

—Los tutores de este colegio estipulan que dejemos este tipo de situaciones en manos de los padres — comentó el director.

—¿Y no nos puede decir de qué tipo de situación se trata? —le preguntó Dion como habría hecho su madre de haber estado allí.

«¿Y dónde está mamá?», pensó Atreus. Su padre iba a ir buscarlos, pero nadie había comentado nada sobre su madre.

—Empieza a hacer frío —comentó Dion al fin.

Una corriente entraba por debajo de la puerta y le estaba dejando los tobillos helados a Atreus.

—Lo sé, he tenido que apagar las lámparas —dijo el director—. Pretendo esperar hasta que estéis a salvo en vuestra casa antes de volver a encenderlas.

—¿Ha apagado la luz por nosotros? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Pirra con un tono de voz dulce.

Era la misma voz mimosa que utilizaba cuando quería quedarse despierta hasta tarde o una golosina más de postre. No funcionaba con sus padres, pero el director se derritió como una vela; a Atreus no le habría extrañado ver aparecer un charco de cera debajo de su escritorio.

—Así que ha habido una alerta de emergencia —dijo Pirra con el mismo tono.

—Sí, fue esta misma mañana.

Dion y Atreus se miraron. Pirra sonreía, tranquila, con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas. Con aquella luz y los rizos negro con un tono rojizo enmarcándole el rostro, era la hija de Hércules, simple y llanamente. Su madre también era capaz de conseguir lo que deseaba mediante sonrisas y carcajadas, y siempre ponía paz en los corazones de las personas y en las situaciones difíciles.

Un fuerte puño aporreó la puerta del director. Atreus sabía que era su padre porque el pomo de la puerta cayó al suelo con el último golpe, y la placa que lo sujetaba a la madera se resquebrajó por el centro. No podía controlar su fuerza, y su poder lo dejaba claro: su padre siempre estaba arreglando cosas, pero la mitad de las veces era porque él mismo las había roto.

—Lo siento —masculló Hércules al entrar en el cuarto.

Colocó de nuevo el pomo en su sitio y recorrió la grieta con la punta de un dedo. La placa se quedó un poco torcida, pero estaba casi como nueva. Su madre insistía en que no siempre arreglaba bien las cosas y prueba de ello eran todos los platos cojos y tazas con el asa torcidas que tenían.

—Señor Hércules —empezó a decir el director.

—Gracias por reaccionar con tanta rapidez, Sr. Paréntesis —lo interrumpió su padre.

No sonreía en absoluto. Más que los pasillos a oscuras, los gritos de Delia o los labios apretados de Pirra, fue su seriedad lo que asustó a Atreus. Su padre siempre sonreía; su madre decía que era su mejor armadura.

—Venga, niño vámonos a casa ¡ya! —dijo Hércules sin mucho entusiasmo.

Se pusieron en pie y marcharon hacia la entrada del colegio en cuanto oyeron que decía "casa". Fueron directos a las perchas de donde estaban colocados sus chales para abrigarse.

Pegaso estaba esperándolos fuera preparado con el enorme carro para llevarlos a casa.

—Papá —empezó a decir Dion.

—Esta mañana, el agente Chipacles me ha informado que unos encapuchados estaban atacando la ciudad—explicó su

padre—. Casandra me explico, que los oráculos informaron a la Ekklesía hace ya varios meses, en secreto. Pero ahora... —Los miró a todos, uno a uno.

—¿Papá, y que más informaron los oráculos? —preguntó Dion, y Atreus lo envidió por su voz clara y alta.

Pegaso pasó volando sobre los campos.

—Os los contaré cuando estéis a salvo —respondió su padre, que intentaba sonar alegre.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó Atreus, y esta vez su padre lo oyó.

—Vuestra madre...

Hércules apretó los dientes. Soltó una palabrota y se paso la mano por el pelo. Atreus parpadeó, asustado: ¿por qué se había enfadado tanto?

—No sé dónde está vuestra madre —dijo Hércules al fin—. Seguro que se encuentra bien.

—¿No te advirtió de esto? —preguntó Atreus.

—Quizá no lo supiera —susurró Pirra. — Oh quizá… ¿fuera a visar a los abuelos?

—No os preocupéis niños, vuestra madre estará bien. Ya sabéis como es ella —explicó Hércules algo más calmado.

Atreus no estaba seguro de que su padre se lo creyera, ya que lo estaba diciendo como si quisiera recordárselo a sí mismo.

Hércules guio a Pegaso hasta el patio de entrada, aplastando las matas de hierba.

—¡Atreus! —lo llamó Dion.

Siguió a su hermano hasta la puerta principal. Hércules abrió dando un pequeño empujón a la puerta y todos entraron de golpe en el vestíbulo para quitarse los chals. En cuanto respiró el cálido aire del interior, Atreus se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Su casa siempre olía a la flor lavanda, pero en aquel momento olía a sangre… y sudor. Las entrañas de Atreus se habían convertido en una tensa cuerda que se retorcía por momentos.

—Papá —dijo cuando Hércules encendía una lámpara de aceite para verse en la penumbra.

Dion chilló. Pirra ahogó un grito. Y Atreus se quedó paralizado.

Había tres hombres en la sala. Uno era alto y delgado; otro, más alto y más ancho de hombros y el tercero, bajo y corpulento. Los tres vestían unas armaduras que brillaban a la luz amarillenta de las lámparas: eran tan oscuras que parecían negras, aunque en realidad se trataba de un azul muy oscuro.

Blandían una largas espadas; llevaban los cuchillos bien sujetos en el puño. Atreus ya había visto antes armas como aquellas, el entrenador de su padre Fil tenía un montón de armas y armaduras. Cosa que cuando era mas pequeño su padre lo regañaba por tocarlas.

Atreus lo supo sin saberlo de verdad: aquellos hombres eran secuaces del mismo inframundo, enemigos sobre todo de su padre...

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó Hércules tenso.

La sala parecía intacta: los cojines todavía estaban colocados alrededor de la mesa baja y la manta de pelo seguía enrollada junto al fuego, donde Pirra la había puesto para leer. El fuego se había convertido en ascuas que todavía brillaban y el aire era frío. Su padre se situó de modo que su cuerpo cubriera a los tres chicos.

—No está la mujer —dijo uno de los tres hombres a sus compañeros—. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

—Estará bien escondida, la muy perra —respondió otro.

—No hables como si yo no estuviera. ¡Fuera de mi casa! —dijo Hércules esta vez más firme—. Dejad a mi familia en paz.

Atreus frunció el ceño. ¿Es que su padre no los había escuchado hablar sobre su madre?

—Qué desafiante, este —dijo el más alto; Atreus se percató de que tenía los ojos dorados, como el metal fundido—. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—No sabes quien es idiota, es Hércules… —respondió el más bajo. El que derroto el señor de los muertos…

Tenía cicatrices por toda la cara, pequeños cortes en una y otra dirección. La piel que rodeaba la cicatriz de mayor tamaño, junto al ojo, estaba arrugada. El nombre de su padre sonaba torpe en sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya Hércules… —dijo el hombre de ojos dorados, y esta vez su voz sonó... distinta. Como si de repente hablara con un fuerte acento, —. Me llamo Kozma.

—Sé quién eres —repuso Hércules—. No vivo con la cabeza enterrada en un agujero, como vosotros.

—Cogedlo —ordenó el hombre o ser, llamado Kozma, y el más bajo se abalanzó sobre Hércules.

Pirra y Atreus dieron un salto hacia atrás cuando su padre y el soldado iniciaron el forcejeo, agarrándose por los brazos. Hércules apretó los dientes, y le asesto un puñetazo, haciendo que el espejo de la sala se rompiera y los fragmentos salieron volando; después, el ánfora que se hallaba sobre la chimenea, y tenia un retrato del día de la boda de sus padres, se partió.

Sin embargo, el soldado consiguió agarrar a Hércules, meterlo en

la sala y dejar expuestos a los tres chicos.

El soldado más bajo obligó a su padre a hincarse de rodillas mientras le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello.

—Asegúrate de que los niños no escapen —le dijo Kozam al delgado.

Justo entonces, Atreus recordó la puerta que tenía detrás, de modo que cogió el pomo y lo giró, pero cuando empezaba a tirar de la puerta, unas bastas manos lo sujetaron por los hombros y el solado lo levantó en el aire con un brazo. Atreus sintió un pinchazo en el hombro; le dio una fuerte patada al soldado

en la pierna, pero el hombre se limitó a reírse.

—Niñito, te crees valiente —le escupió el soldado—. Será mejor que tanto tú como el resto de tu lamentable familia os rindáis ya.

—¡No somos lamentables! —exclamó Atreus.

Era una estupidez, algo que diría un niño pequeño cuando no sabía qué otra cosa decir para ganar una discusión, pero, por algún motivo, todos se quedaron mirandolo. No solo el hombre que le sujetaba el brazo, sino también Pirra, Dion y Delia. Todos se quedaron mirando a Atreus, y el chico sintió que el calor le subía al rostro; el rubor menos oportuno que había sufrido en su vida, que ya era mucho decir.

Entonces, Kozma se rio.

—Tu hijo pequeño, supongo —le dijo a Hércules—. Tiene el carácter de su madre, nuestro señor le gustara saberlo, jajaja.

—¿Qué, quién? —contestó Atreus con voz débil.

—Me pregunto cómo es que la familia del gran poderoso Hércules no desarrollaron tu fuerza, tu poder de semidiós...

— Puede que no sean sus hijos— dijo uno de los hombres riéndose a carcajada.

—Pues claro que somos sus hijos —grito Atreus, y los tres soldados se rieron al unísono.

Entonces fue cuando Atreus lo oyó: oyó las palabras que salían de su boca, su claro significado y las duras sílabas, con sus pausas repentinas y sus vocales cerradas..

—¿Dónde está tu amada, Hércules? —le preguntó Kozma

volviendo a concentrar su atención en el padre.

Después le dio la vuelta al cuchillo haciéndole un pequeño corte en su piel—. Podríamos preguntarle si tuvo un devaneo con un alguno otro… y no le pareció oportuno comentártelo.

—No está aquí —respondió Hércules con brusquedad—, como ya habréis observado.

—¿El heróe se cree muy listo? —preguntó Kozma—. Diría que hacerse el listo delante de tus enemigos te acaba matando.

—Seguro que dirías muchas estupideces —repuso Hércules y, de algún modo, a pesar de ser el que estaba en el suelo a sus pies, consiguió que fuera Kozma el primero en apartar la mirada—Eres como la porquería que me saco de las sandalias.

Kozma golpeó a su padre en la cara con tanta fuerza que cayó de lado. Dion gritó e intentó acercarse, pero lo interceptó uno de los soldados que todavía sujetaba a Atreus por el brazo. Sujetaba sin esfuerzo a los dos hermanos, de hecho, como si no le costara nada, aunque Dion, con dieciséis años, casi había alcanzado ya el tamaño de un adulto.

Hércules empezó a forcejear haciendo que la mesa de la sala se rajó por el centro, de un extremo al otro, y los dos pedazos cayeron al suelo.

—Yo en tu lugar me mantendría quieto y no haría eso, Hércules —le advirtió Kozma en voz baja.

Hércules se llevó las manos a la cara un instante, pero después se abalanzó sobre el soldado más bajo, el de las cicatrices, que estaba a un lado, y le retorció con fuerza la muñeca hasta que soltó un poco el arma.

Entonces aprovechó para coger el cuchillo por el puño y quitárselo, y después volverlo contra su dueño, arqueando las cejas.

—Adelante, mátalo —dijo Kozma.

Hércules tenía el labio hinchado y ensangrentado, pero se lamió la sangre con la punta de la lengua y volvió la vista para mirar a Kozma.

—No sé dónde está —dijo—. Deberíais haberla buscado en el templo. Este es el último sitio por el que aparecería si supiera que ibais a venir.

Kozma sonrió mirando el cuchillo.

—Supongo que da igual —dijo Kozma mirando al soldado que sujetaba a Atreus con una mano mientras con la otra empujaba a Dion contra la pared—. Nuestra prioridad es el niño.

—Sabemos quién es el menor —contestó el soldado, al tiempo que volvía a tirarle del brazo a Atreus—. Pero ¿cuál de los otros dos es el segundo?

—Papá —dijo Atreus desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos—, Dejarlo estar, papá, vamos tu puedes…

El soldado soltó a Atreus, pero solo para pegarle un bofetón con el dorso de la mano en el pómulo.

Atreus retrocedió dando tumbos y se estrelló contra la pared, y Pirra ahogó un sollozo antes de inclinarse sobre él y acariciarle la cara.

Hércules gritó entre dientes y después atacó a Kozma con el cuchillo robado y se lo clavó en el cuerpo, justo bajo la armadura.

Kozma ni parpadeó. Se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa torcida, agarrar la empuñadura del cuchillo y sacárselo. Hércules estaba demasiado pasmado para detenerlo. La sangre manaba de la herida.

—¿Me conoces por mi nombre, pero ignoras mi poder? —preguntó Kozma en voz baja—. No siento dolor, ¿recuerdas?

Agarró de nuevo a Hércules por el codo, le tiró del brazo y le clavó el cuchillo en la parte carnosa para después bajar, haciéndole gruñir de un modo que Atreus no había oído nunca. La sangre salpicó el suelo.

Dion gritó de nuevo y pataleó, y a Parri se le torció el rostro, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Atreus no soportaba ver aquello. Se levantó de un salto, aunque todavía le dolía la cara, aunque no tenía sentido moverse y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Dion —dijo—, huye. Y entonces se abalanzó sobre Kozma, dispuesto a meterle los dedos en la herida cada vez más hondo, hasta arrancarle los huesos y el corazón.

Forcejeos, gritos, sollozos. Todas las voces se mezclaban en los oídos de Atreus, preñadas de horror. Le propinó un inútil puñetazo a la armadura que cubría el costado de Kozma.

El golpe le dejó la mano palpitando, y el soldado de las cicatrices fue a por él y lo lanzó al suelo como si fuera un saco de harina.

Después le pisó la cara con la sandalia; el chico notó el roce de la tierra en la piel.

—¡Papá! —gritaba Dion—. ¡Papá, NO!

Atreus no podía mover la cabeza, pero cuando levantó la mirada vio a su padre en el suelo, a medio camino entre la pared y la puerta, con el codo doblado en un ángulo extraño. La sangre formaba una especie de halo alrededor de su cabeza.

Pirra estaba agachada al lado de Hércules, y sus manos temblorosas flotaban sobre la herida de su cuello. Kozma estaba junto a ella con un cuchillo ensangrentado en la mano.

Atreus se quedó sin fuerzas.

—Deja que se levante, Damen —ordenó Kozma.

Damen, el que le pisaba la cara a Atreus, levantó el pie y tiró de él para levantarlo. Atreus no lograba apartar la vista del cuerpo de su padre, de su piel abierta, de la cantidad de sangre que lo rodeaba.

Kozma todavía sostenía el cuchillo manchado de sangre junto al costado, y tenía las manos mojadas.

—¿Todo despejado, Terror? —le preguntó Kozma al soldado alto.

Terror gruñó a modo de respuesta. Había agarrado a Dion para ponerle unas esposas en las muñecas. Si su hermano se había resistido antes, ya no lo hacía; simplemente contemplaba a su padre, que seguía tirado sobre el suelo de la sala.

—Gracias por responder a mi pregunta sobre cuál era el hermano que buscábamos —le dijo Kozma a Atreus—. Al parecer, vosotros dos vendréis con nosotros, veremos que os tiene preparado vuestro destino.

Damen y Kozma flanquearon a Atreus y lo empujaron para que avanzara. En el último segundo, el chico se liberó, cayó de rodillas al lado de su padre y le tocó la cara. Hércules estaba caliente y húmedo. Todavía tenía los ojos abiertos, pero la vida se le escapaba por segundos.

Dirigió brevemente la mirada hacia Dion, que estaba casi en la puerta, apremiado por los soldados.

— No me dejes papá, no nos dejes ahora—dijo Atreus mientras le movía un poco la cabeza a su padre de modo que lo mirara—. Te lo prometo papá, no te fallare…

Atreus no estaba allí cuando la vida abandonó a su padre. Atreus estaba en manos de sus enemigos.

**Holaa mis queridos lectores/a. Sé que no es una buena noticia la muerte de nuestro personaje favorito… Pero veremos qué pasa con los demás hijos de Hércules. Estar muy atentos de los próximos capítulos. Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones. Un saludo y un beso enorme. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! mis queridos lectores gracias por lo ánimos. Disfrutar con este nuevo capitulo. **

**Saludos. **

**Capitulo 4**

La primera vez que vi a los hijos de Hércules fue desde el pasadizo de los criados que discurría en paralelo a la Sala de Armas. Yo era varios años mayor, ya cerca de la edad adulta.

Mi padre fue desterrado por gran soberano de los cielos Zeus, en la isla de las almas perdidas. Mi hermano, Theron, recorría ahora el camino trazado para él por el difunto soberano, el camino hacia la legitimidad del inframundo. Puede que incluso hacia la dominación de todo el mundo, para vengar a nuestro padre.

Hali había sido la primera en hablarme de los hijos de Hércules, puesto que los criados de la fortaleza estaban susurrando la historia mientras trasteaban con las ollas y las sartenes de la cocina, y ella siempre me contaba lo que cotilleaban.

—Se los llevó el mayordomo de tu hermano, Kozma —me dijo mientras revisaba mi trabajo.

—Creía que Theron había enviado soldados para capturar a la mujer.—respondí.

—Lo hizo, pero uno se quitó la vida en la pelea para evitar que la capturaran. En cualquier caso, Kozma y sus hombres tenían la orden de ir a por los hermanos. Kozma se los llevó a rastras, pero mientras ellos pataleaban y gritaban, por lo que cuentan. Sin embargo, el menor, Atreus, se liberó de sus ataduras de algún modo, robó una hoja y la usó contra uno de los criaturas de Kozma.

—¿Cuál de ellos? —pregunté.

—Terror.

Arqueé las cejas. Terror formaba parte de la élite de confianza de mi hermano y, sin embargo... ¿lo había matado un crio? No era una muerte honorable.

—¿Por qué se llevaron a los hermanos? —pregunté.

—Por sus destinos —respondió Hali subiendo y bajando las cejas—. O eso dicen. Y como, evidentemente, Theron es el único que los conoce, es mucho decir.

Ya no solía vagar tan a menudo por los pasadizos en el inframundo sucedían cosas que no deseaba ver, pero por echarles un vistazo a los hijos secuestrados... Bueno, tenía que hacer una excepción.

Lo único que sabía, aparte de que eran nuestros enemigos, era que su padre era el mismísimo Hércules, el hombre que hizo que mi padre fuera desterrado…

Sabía que mi hermano ordenaría que llevaran a los chicos a la Sala de Armas, así que me acuclillé en las sombras y deslicé el panel de la pared de modo que solo quedara una rendija para mirar; entonces oí las pisadas.

La habitación era como las demás de la fortaleza: paredes y suelo de madera oscura tan pulida que parecía cubierta de una capa de hielo. Del techo colgaba una elaborada araña de globos de cristal y metal retorcido. Diminutos insectos revoloteaban dentro de los globos y proyectaban una fantasmagórica luz cambiante por la sala.

El espacio estaba casi vacío, y todos los cojines del suelo

colocados sobre bajos bancos de madera, para mayor comodidad no hacían más que acumular polvo.

Vi a Kozma, el mayordomo de mi hermano. A su lado caminaba arrastrando los pies un chico mucho más pequeño que yo, con

una piel que era un mosaico de moratones. Tenía los hombros estrechos, y era flaco y bajo. Su piel era clara, y se le notaba cierta tensión recelosa en la postura, como si se estuviera preparando.

Tras él se oyeron unos sollozos ahogados; era otro chico de pelo tupido de un color rojizo casi marronosos y algo rizado que avanzaba dando tumbos. Era más alto y ancho que el primero, pero iba encogido de miedo, así que casi parecía más pequeño.

Aquellos eran los hermanos, los niños de la profecía. No impresionaban demasiado.

Mi hermano, que estaba estirado cuan largo era en los escalones que subían a una plataforma elevada, esperó a que cruzaran la sala.

Se había cubierto el pecho con una armadura, pero llevaba los brazos al aire, para que se viera la hilera de marcas de víctimas que le recorría la parte posterior del antebrazo. Habían sido muertes ordenadas por mi padre para contrarrestar los rumores que pudieran propagarse entre las clases inferiores sobre la debilidad de mi hermano. Blandía una pequeña hoja en la

mano derecha, y cada pocos segundos le daba vueltas en la palma de la mano, cogiéndola siempre por el puño.

A la luz azulada, la piel se le veía tan pálida que parecía un cadáver. Sonrió enseñando los dientes cuando vio a sus prisioneros. Mi hermano tenia una sonrisa siniestra, como mi padre, eso significara que estaba a punto de matar.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyó los codos en los escalones y ladeó la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo.

Su voz era profunda y ronca, como si acabara de pasarse la noche gritando a pleno pulmón.

—¿Este es el crío del que tanto he oído hablar? —preguntó Theron señalando con la cabeza al chico magullado.—. ¿El chico que se ha ganado una marca incluso antes de meterlo en la carroza? —dijo riendo.

Entorné los ojos para mirarle el brazo al chico herido: tenía un corte profundo en la parte carnosa del brazo, justo debajo del codo, y una franja de sangre reseca que le manchaba la muñeca y se le metía entre los dedos.

Entonces, aquel era Atreus, y el que sollozaba era Dion.

—Atreus, el tercer hijo del famoso Hércules… —dijo Theron.

Se levantó, sin dejar de darle vueltas al cuchillo en la palma de la mano, y bajó los escalones. Hasta Kozma parecía bajo a su lado. Era como un hombre de estatura normal, pero estirado de tal modo que resultaba más alto y delgado de lo que debía, con los hombros y las caderas demasiado estrechos para soportar su propia estatura.

Yo también era alta, pero ahí acababan las similitudes físicas con mi hermano. El chico, Atreus, alzó los ojos hacia Theron.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Atreus con voz ronca.

La sonrisa de Theron se ensanchó.

—Tocó con el dedo el rabillo del ojo de Atreus, justo donde tenía un moratón, y el chico hizo una mueca de dolor—. Veo que has recibido un buen castigo por asesinar a uno de mis soldados. Por lo que tengo entendido, tienes las costillas dañadas.

Theron se encogió un poco mientras hablaba. Solo alguien que lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo como yo lo habría visto, estaba convencida. Mi hermano odiaba ver sufrir a los demás, no por empatía por esas personas, sino porque no le gustaba que le recordaran la existencia del dolor, al que era tan vulnerable como todo el mundo.

—Casi he tenido que cargar con él hasta aquí —comentó Kozma—. Y tuve que cargar con él para meterlo en el carruaje.

—Lo normal es que no hubieras sobrevivido a un gesto de desafío como matar a uno de mis soldados—dijo Theron, que hablaba con Atreus como si fuera un niño—, pero tu destino es morir sirviendo a nuestra familia, morir sirviéndome a mí, así que primero prefiero aprovecharte unas cuantos años.

Atreus había estado tenso desde que lo había visto entrar. Mientras yo observaba la escena, fue como si toda su fortaleza se fuera derritiendo para dejarlo tan vulnerable como un niño pequeño. Curvó los dedos, pero no para cerrarlos en puños, sino pasivamente, como si durmiera. Supongo que hasta entonces no había sabido cuál era su destino.

—No es cierto —repuso, como si esperase que Theron fuera a aliviar su miedo; me apreté el estómago con la palma de la mano para aguantar una punzada de dolor.

—Oh, te aseguro que lo es. ¿Quieres que te lea la transcripción del anuncio?

Theron se sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo

y lo desdobló. Atreus temblaba.

—"El tercer hijo de Hércules —leyó Theron.— morirá sirviendo a mi familia".

Theron dejó caer el pergamino. Atreus lo agarró con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió. Permaneció agachado mientras lo leía una y otra vez, como si releerlo fuera a cambiarlo. Como si su muerte y su servicio a nuestra familia no estuvieran predestinados.

—No será cierto —dijo Atreus esta vez con más fuerza, mientras se levantaba—. Preferiría... Preferiría morir antes que...

—Oh, no creo que sea verdad —lo interrumpió Theron, que había bajado tanto la voz que casi era un susurro. Se inclinó para acercarse al rostro de Atreus. El muchacho perforó el papel con los dedos aunque, por lo demás, permaneció inmóvil—. Conozco el aspecto que tiene la gente cuando quiere morir; yo mismo he llevado a muchas personas hasta ese punto. Y tú sigues estando desesperado por sobrevivir.

Atreus respiró hondo y dirigió la mirada hacia mi hermano con más temple.

—Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver contigo. No tienes derecho a reclamarlo. Deja que se vaya y... no te causaré ningún problema.

—Pareces haber hecho varias suposiciones incorrectas sobre lo que tu hermano y tú estáis haciendo aquí —repuso Theron—Aunque lo hayas dado por sentado, no hemos cruzado toda la provincia solo para acelerar tu destino, y tu hermano no es el daño colateral; tú lo eres. Fuimos a buscarlo a él.

—Tú no has cruzado la provinci —lo corrigió Atreus—.Tú te quedaste aquí y enviaste a tus lacayos a hacer todo el trabajo en tu lugar.

Theron se volvió y se subió a la plataforma. La pared que había sobre ella estaba cubierta de armas de todos los tamaños y formas, casi todas ellas hojas. Seleccionó un cuchillo grande y macizo con una empuñadura robusta, parecido a una cuchilla de carnicero.

—Tu hermano tiene un destino concreto —dijo Theron mientras examinaba el cuchillo—. Dado que no conocías tu propio destino, supongo que tampoco conoces el suyo.

Entonces sonrió como sonreía cada vez que estaba convencido de saber algo que los demás ignoraban.

—"Ver el futuro del mundo" —citó mi hermano como si fuera un oráculo—. En otras palabras, ser el siguiente encontrar a la adivina.

Atreus guardó silencio.

Me alejé de la rendija de la pared y cerré los ojos para protegerlos de la luz y poder pensar.

Para mi hermano y mi padre, todas las travesías desde que Theron era pequeño habían sido búsquedas de una mujer, y todas ellas habían fracasado, seguramente porque era casi imposible pillar desprevenido a alguien que sabía que ibas a por él…

Sin embargo, al parecer Theron había encontrado por fin la solución: raptar a los hijos de Hércules, con la mala fortuna que el héroe había fallecido. Y el otro, este Dion, no sabía lo que era. Todavía era blando y lo bastante maleable como para que la crueldad de su pueblo pudiera moldearlo.

Me acerqué de nuevo para oír a Dion, que tenía inclinada hacia delante la cabeza.

—Atreus, ¿qué está diciendo? —preguntó vacilante mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

—Está diciendo que no fueron a la villa a por mí —respondió Atreus sin volver la mirada.—. Fueron a por ti.

—¿A por mí? —Dion tenía los ojos de un tono azul pálido—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres el próximo, tienes el poder de la adivinación, el poder de ver las cosas…—respondió Theron, tras bajar de la plataforma con el cuchillo en la mano—Verás el futuro en sus múltiples variedades. Y, en concreto, existe una variedad sobre la que deseo saber más.

Una sombra voló por el dorso de mi mano como un insecto; mi don hacía que me dolieran los nudillos como si se me fueran a romper. Ahogué un gruñido. Sabía qué futuro quería Theron: conquistar a nuestros enemigos, que la asamble del Olimpo lo reconociera como líder legítimo del mundo, cosa que nuestro padre fracaso.

Sin embargo, su destino pesaba sobre él tanto como ahora le pesaba a Atreus el suyo, ya que el destino de mi hermano era caer ante nuestros enemigos, en vez de reinar sobre ellos. Necesitaba uno de los chicos que pudiera tener ese poder si deseaba evitar ese fracaso; y ahora tenía uno.

Yo deseaba tanto que se reconociera nuestro reino, que dejara de ser considerada como un grupo de asesinos, el nombre de mi padre... Entonces ¿por qué el omnipresente dolor de mi don crecía por momentos?

—No... —empezó a decir Dion mientras contemplaba el cuchillo en la mano de Theron—. No soy un oráculo, nunca he tenido una visión, no puedo... No podré...

Volví a apretarme el estómago.

Theron dejó el cuchillo en equilibrio sobre la palma de su mano. El arma empezó a moverse en círculo. "No, no, no", me encontré pensando, sin saber bien por qué.

Atreus se interpuso entre Theron y Dion, como si pudiera detener a mi hermano tan solo con la carne de su cuerpo.

Theron observaba los giros del cuchillo mientras avanzaba hacia Dion.

—Entonces, tendrás que aprender deprisa a ver el futuro —dijo—, porque quiero que tener mas poder y necesito encontrar la fuente que necesito y que me digas lo que debo hacer para conseguirla. ¿Por qué no empezamos con una versión del futuro en la que controle este mundo y el monte Olimpo, ¿eh?

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Kozma, y este obligó a Dion a hincarse de rodillas. Theron cogió la hoja por el puño y tocó la cabeza de Dion con el filo, justo debajo de la oreja. El chico gimió.

—No puedo... —dijo—. No sé cómo provocar las visiones, no...

Y, entonces, Atreus se abalanzó sobre mi hermano desde un lado. No era lo bastante grande para derribarlo, pero lo cogió con la guardia baja y lo hizo tambalear. Después echó el codo atrás para

golpearlo. "Qué estúpido", pensé.

Theron fue mucho más rápido y le dio una patada desde el suelo,

acertándole en el estómago. Luego se levantó, agarró a Atreus por el pelo, tiró de él para levantarle la cabeza y le rajó la cara desde la oreja a la barbilla. Atreus gritó.

Era uno de los lugares preferidos de mi hermano para cortar a la gente. Cuando decidía dejarle una cicatriz a alguien.

—Por favor —dijo Dion—. Por favor, no sé cómo hacer lo que pides; por favor, no le hagas daño, no me hagas daño, por favor...

Aquella misma noche, más tarde, oí un grito que retumbó por los silenciosos pasillos de la fortaleza. Sabía que no pertenecía a Atreus porque lo habían enviado con nuestro primo Cicero. Reconocí en aquel grito la voz de Dion, alzada en reconocimiento del dolor mientras mi hermano intentaba arrancarle el futuro de la cabeza.

Soñé con aquel grito muchas noches después de aquella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Me desperté con un gruñido: alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Mi dormitorio parecía un cuarto de invitados sin toques personales; toda mi ropa y todos los objetos que valoraba estaban escondidos en cajones o tras las puertas de los armarios. Aquella mansión ventosa, con sus suelos de madera pulida y sus majestuosos candelabros, me traía malos recuerdos.

La noche anterior, uno de aquellos recuerdos, el del cuello de Atreus bañado en sangre, hacía dos años había regresado en sueños o través.

No quería echar raíces en aquel lugar. Me senté y me pasé el pulpejo de las manos por las mejillas para secarme las lágrimas.

Llamarlo llorar no habría sido preciso; era más bien como un rezumar involuntario provocado por ataques de dolor especialmente fuertes, a menudo mientras dormía. Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y me acerqué dando tumbos a la puerta, donde saludé a Kozam con un gruñido.

—¿Qué? —pregunté al apartarme.

A veces ayudaba dar vueltas por el cuarto; me relajaba, como si me mecieran.

—Veo que te he pillado de buen humor —dijo este—. ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿Te das cuenta de que ya es mediodía?

—No espero que lo entiendas —repuse.

Al fin y al cabo, Kozma no sentía dolor. Eso significaba que era la única persona de las que conocía que podía tocarme sin protegerse las manos, y a él le gustaba asegurarse de que no se me olvidara. "Cuando seas mayor —me decía a veces, cuando Theron no lo oía— quizá acabes apreciando que pueda tocarte, pequeña Macaria". Y yo siempre respondía que preferiría morir sola. Era cierto.

—Ah —dijo Kozma—. Bueno, se ha solicitado tu presencia en el comedor esta noche, para una comida con los simpatizantes más cercanos a Theron. Ponte un vestido bonito.

—La verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy para compromisos sociales —respondí apretando los dientes—. Hazle llegar mis disculpas.

—He dicho "solicitado", pero quizá debería haber elegido mis palabras con más atención. "Exigido" es la palabra que ha utilizado tu hermano.

Cerré los ojos y dejé de dar vueltas durante un momento. Siempre que Theron exigía mi presencia era para intimidar, incluso cuando cenaba con amigos. Había un dicho que rezaba así: "Un buen soldado nunca deja las armas, ni siquiera cuando cena con amigos". Y yo era su arma.

—He venido preparado —añadió Kozma mientras sacaba una botellita marrón tapada con cera. No llevaba etiqueta, pero yo sabía lo que era: la única poción lo bastante fuerte como para permitirme un comportamiento adecuado en público. O, por lo menos, para permitirme aparecer en público…

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a cenar si me tomo esa porquería? Vomitaré encima de los invitados.

Aunque quizá eso les viniera bien a algunos.

—No comas —repuso él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero sin esto no puedes funcionar, ¿verdad? Le quité la botella de la mano y cerré la puerta con el talón.

Me pasé buena parte de la tarde acuclillada en el baño, bajo un chorro de agua tibia, intentando relajar la tensión de los músculos. No sirvió de nada. Así que destapé la botella y me la bebí.

A modo de venganza, me puse uno de los vestidos de mi madre para ir al comedor aquella noche. Era azul claro, me llegaba hasta los pies y llevaba unos dibujitos geométricos bordados en el corpiño, que parecían plumas superpuestas. Sabía que a mi hermano le dolería verme con esa ropa, verme con cualquier cosa de mi madre, pero no podría decir nada al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba un vestido bonito, tal como me había ordenado.

Había tardado diez minutos en abrochármelo, ya que tenía las puntas de los dedos entumecidas por culpa del brebaje. Y, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, mantenía una mano apoyada en la pared para no caerme. Todo se movía, daba vueltas, giraba. Llevaba las sandalias en la otra mano; pensaba ponérmelos justo antes de entrar en la habitación para no resbalar en los suelos de madera pulida.

Las sombras se me extendieron por los brazos desnudos, desde los hombros hasta las muñecas, y después me rodearon los dedos para acabar acumulándose bajo las uñas. El dolor —amortiguado por los fármacos, pero no eliminado— me desgarraba por allí por donde iban pasando las sombras.

Sacudí la cabeza para impedir que el guardia que protegía las puertas de entrada al comedor me las abriera y me puse las sandalias.

—Vale, adelante —le dije, y él tiró de las manijas.

El comedor era majestuoso, pero cálido, iluminado por faroles que brillaban sobre la larga mesa y por el fuego que ardía en la pared del fondo. Theron estaba de pie, bañado en luz, con una bebida en la mano, y Lauce se encontraba a su derecha. Lauce estaba casada con un íntimo amigo de mi madre, Corban.

Aunque ella era relativamente joven o, al menos, más joven que Corban, tenía el cabello de un blanco reluciente y los ojos de un asombroso color azul. Siempre sonreía.

Conocía los nombres de todas las personas que los rodeaban: Kozma, por supuesto, a la izquierda de mi hermano. Su primo, Damen, que se reía con ganas de algo que Theron acababa de decir; nuestro primo Cicero, que entrenaba a los soldados, y su compañero, Jace, que había vaciado el resto de su bebida de un solo trago; la hija de Corban e Lauce, que ya era adulta y se llamaba Acantha, con su trenza larga y lustrosa; y, por último, Cosmo, al que había visto por última vez en el funeral de su hermano, Terror. El funeral del hombre al que había asesinado el hijo de Hércules, Atreus.

—Ah, aquí está —dijo Theron haciendo un gesto para señalarme—.Todos recordaréis a mi queridísima hermana.

—Con la ropa de Perséfone, que oportuno —comentó Lauce—.Encantadora.

—Mi hermano me ha pedido que llevara un vestido bonito —repuse esforzándome por pronunciar bien a pesar de que tenía los labios dormidos—. Y nadie tenía unos vestidos más bonitos que mi madre.

A Theron le brillaban los ojos con evidente malicia. Alzó la copa.

—Por nuestra madre Kore, más conocida por Perséfone —dijo.

Todos alzaron las copas y bebieron. Yo rechacé la copa que me ofrecía un criado silencioso: tenía la garganta demasiado cerrada para tragar.

—Ven aquí, pequeña, y deja que te vea —me pidió Lauce—. Supongo que ya no eres tan pequeña. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecises años —respondí.

—. Así que todavía eres una niña, a pesar de tu estatura.

Lauce tenía un don para insultar con elegancia. Supuse que llamarme "niña" era una de sus pullas más leves. Me acerqué a la luz del fuego esbozando una sonrisita.

—Acantha, ya conoces a Macaria, ¿verdad? —le dijo a su hija.

Acantha era una cabeza más baja que yo, aunque varios años mayor, y sobre el hueco de su cuello colgaba un amuleto.

—No, no la conocía —respondió la chica—. Te estrecharía la mano, Macaria, pero...

Se encogió de hombros. Mis sombras, como si respondieran a sus palabras, echaron a volar sobre mi pecho y mi cuello. Ahogué un gruñido.

—Esperemos que nunca goces de ese privilegio —respondí con frialdad.

Acantha abrió mucho los ojos y todos guardaron silencio. Me di cuenta, aunque demasiado tarde, de que estaba siguiéndole el juego a mi hermano: él quería que me temieran, aunque fueran sus más devotos seguidores, y yo lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Tu hermana tiene los dientes afilados —le dijo Lauce a Theron—. Pobres de aquellos que se te enfrenten.

—Y también pobres de mis amigos, parecer ser —repuso Theron—.Todavía no le he enseñado cuándo no morder.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera morder o hablar de nuevo, la conversación cambió de rumbo.

—¿Cómo va nuestro último lote de reclutas? —preguntó Kozma a mi primo Cicero.

Era alto, guapo, pero lo bastante mayor como para que se le formaran patas de gallo alrededor de los ojos incluso cuando no sonreía. Una profunda cicatriz con forma de medio círculo le marcaba el centro de la mejilla.

—Bien —respondió—. Mejor ahora que ya han pasado la primera ronda.

—¿Por eso has venido de visita? —le preguntó Lauce.

El ejército entrenaba cerca de la División, a las afueras del Tártaro, así que Cicero había hecho un viaje de varias horas para llegar hasta allí.

—No. Tenía que traer a uno de los hijo de Hércules—explicó señalando a Theron con la cabeza—.Al más joven.

—¿Tiene la piel más dura que cuando te lo llevaron? —le preguntó Giles, que era bajo, pero fuerte como una armadura y estaba lleno de cicatrices—. Cuando lo atrapamos, era tocarlo y, ¡pum!, moratón.

Los otros se rieron. Yo recordaba el aspecto de Atreus cuando lo habían arrastrado hasta esta casa mientras su hermano sollozaba a sus pies y recordaba que todavía tenía las manos manchadas de la sangre seca de su primera víctima. A mí no me había parecido débil.

—No tenía la piel tan fina —comentó Cosmo en tono hosco—.A no ser que estés insinuando que era fácil matar a mi hermano.

Giles apartó la vista.

—Estoy seguro de que nadie pretendía insultar a Terror. —dijo Theron en tono conciliador—.a nosotros también nos arrebataron a alguien, a nuestro padre… —Bebió un sorbo de su bebida—. Ahora, antes de que comamos, he organizado un pequeño entretenimiento.

Me puse tensa cuando las puertas se abrieron, segura de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que Theron entendía por entretenimiento, sería mucho peor de lo que sonaba. Sin embargo, no era más que una mujer vestida con una ajustada tela negra que le marcaba todos los músculos y todas las huesudas articulaciones. Llevaba los ojos y los labios pintados con una especie de tiza, pálida pero muy llamativa.

—Mis hermanas las Moiras, presentamos nuestros respetos a los señores de la muerte —dijo la mujer con voz ronca—. Y les ofrecemos el espectáculo…

Tras la última palabra, juntó las manos y dio una fuerte palmada. De repente, el fuego de la chimenea y el brillo cambiante de las lámparas desaparecieron y nos dejaron a oscuras.

Ansiosa, me eché hacia delante, de puntillas, y esperé. Unos zarcillos de luz envolvieron las manos unidas de la mujer y se le enredaron en los dedos. Cuando apartó las palmas, las lenguas naranja del fuego de la chimenea se quedaron en una de ellas, mientras que el brillo azulado de las lámparas permaneció en la otra. La tenue luz hacía destacar la tiza que le rodeaba los ojos y la boca, y cuando sonreía, sus dientes parecían colmillos en la oscuridad.

Las otras dos bailarinas entraron en fila en el cuarto, detrás de ella. Se quedaron quietas unos instantes que se hicieron eternos y, cuando por fin se movieron, lo hicieron despacio. Una de las mujeres que estaba más a la izquierda se dio unos toquecitos en el esternón, pero lo que oímos no fue el sonido de piel sobre piel que procedía de tal gesto, sino el de un resonante tambor.

La siguiente mujer se movía siguiendo aquel ritmo desacompasado, contrayendo el vientre mientras arqueaba la espalda y encogía los hombros. Su cuerpo se convirtió en una forma curva y, entonces, la luz le recorrió el esqueleto y le iluminó la espina dorsal, de modo que todas y cada una de sus vértebras fueron visibles durante unos cuantos segundos

vacilantes.

Ahogué un grito, como muchos de los presentes.

La que manipulaba la luz retorció las manos y envolvió la luz las lámparas con el resplandor del fuego, como si estuviera tejiendo un tapiz con ambas cosas. Su brillo revelaba complejos movimientos, casi mecánicos, en sus dedos y muñecas. Al cambiar el ritmo de la percusionista, la domadora de luz se unió a la tercera, la de los huesos relucientes, en una danza tambaleante y espasmódica.

Yo las observaba con el cuerpo en tensión, sin saber si debía sentirme inquieta o asombrada. Cada vez que me parecía que estaban a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, se sujetaban las unas a las otras entre balanceos e inclinaciones, elevaciones y giros, todo salpicado de relámpagos de luz de colores.

Cuando acabó la representación, yo estaba sin aliento. Theron abrió los aplausos, a los que me uní a regañadientes, ya que no me parecía que aquella ovación estuviera a la altura de lo que había visto.

Una de las mujeres envió las llamas de vuelta a nuestro fuego y el brillo de vuelta a nuestras lámparas. Las tres mujeres se dieron la mano y nos hicieron una reverencia, sonriendo con los labios cerrados.

Quería hablar con ellas, aunque no sabía bien qué decirles, pero ya se marchaban. Sin embargo, cuando la tercera mujer se dirigía a la puerta, pellizcó la tela de la falda de mi vestido entre el pulgar y el índice. Sus hermanas se detuvieron con ella. La fuerza de todos aquellos ojos a la vez sobre mí, me pareció arrolladora: tenían el iris negro como el carbón y más grande de lo normal, estaba segura.

Deseé encoger el cuerpo, cohibida por su presencia.

—Ella también es una pequeña bruja —dijo la tercera mujer. Los huesos de sus dedos emitieron un parpadeo de luz, igual que las sombras que me envolvían los brazos como si fueran pulseras—.Vestida de oscuridad.

—Es un don —dijo la Moira.

— Un don —repitieron.

Y desaparecieron.

Del fuego del comedor no quedaban más que las ascuas. Mi plato se había quedado medio lleno. Mordisqueé la punta de un pedazo de pan mientras escuchaba a Corban alardear de sus inversiones.

Desde hacía casi cien años, su familia era la encargada de cosechar en los bosques del norte.

—Evidentemente, ha sido una estación difícil —decía Corban.

Mientras tanto, a mi derecha, Damen y Cicero mantenían una tensa discusión sobre armamento.

—Lo único que digo es que, a pesar de lo que creyeran nuestros antepasados, hay diferentes armas para combatir a tus enemigos, algunas no son para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El combate de largo alcance, o cuerpo a cuerpo por ejemplo...

—Cualquier guerrero sabe de estas cosas—lo interrumpió Corban

—. No es una tontería Corban… las cosas se están complicando entre la Boulé, y se rumorea que están eligiendo bandos. En algunos casos se preparan para el mayor conflicto desde hace milenios. ¿Y quién sabe qué clase de armamento poseerán para cuando empiece la guerra? ¿De verdad quieres que nos quedemos atrás? — dijo Cicero.

—Rumores —se burló Corban—. Confías demasiado en los cotilleos, Cicero, como siempre has hecho.

—Theron desea una alianza con la Atlántida por un buen motivo, y no es que le gusten los paisajes marinos. Tienen algo que nosotros podemos usar.

—Pues yo creo que tenemos de sobra con el coraje de los Espartanos, Ares nos ayudara.

—Adelante, díselo a Theron. Seguro que te hace caso.

Frente a mí, Acantha tenía la mirada clavada en las redes oscuras que me teñían la piel y aparecían en un lugar nuevo a cada segundo que pasaba: el interior del codo, la elevación de la clavícula o el borde de la mandíbula.

—¿Qué se siente? —me preguntó cuando vio que la miraba.

—No lo sé, ¿cómo se siente cualquier don? —repuse irritada.

—Bueno, yo solo recuerdo cosas. Lo recuerdo todo. Con nitidez. Así que siento mi don como todo el mundo... Como un zumbido en los oídos, como energía.

—Energía. —O agonía—. Sí, algo así.

Le di un trago a la bebida que tenía en la copa. Su rostro era un punto inmóvil en medio de un remolino de movimiento; me esforcé por concentrarme en ella y se me cayó parte del líquido por la barbilla.

—Tu fasci... —Me detuve.—.Tu curiosidad por mi don me resulta un poco rara.

—La gente te teme —respondió Acantha—. Solo quiero saber si yo también debería hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando Theron se levantó de su asiento en el extremo de la mesa y rodeó con aquellos dedos tan largos su plato vacío. Que él se levantara era la señal para que los presentes se fueran, así que lo hicieron: primero Giles, después Cosmo, a continuación Cicero y finalmente Jace.

Pero cuando Corban se acercaba a la puerta, Theron lo detuvo con una mano.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo y con tu familia, Corban —le dijo.

Me puse en pie como pude, apoyándome en la mesa para no caer. Detrás de mí, Kozma bloqueó con una barra los tiradores de la puerta y nos dejó encerrados. Me dejó encerrada.

—Ah, Corban, me temo que esta noche va a ser muy difícil para ti —dijo Theron con la sombra de una sonrisa—.Verás, tu esposa me ha contado algo interesante.

Corban miró a Lauce. La sempiterna sonrisa de Lauce por fin había desaparecido, y ahora parecía entre acusadora y asustada.

Yo estaba convencida de que no temía a Corban, ya que hasta el aspecto de su marido era inofensivo: tenía una gran barriga, evidencia de su riqueza, y unos pies que se salían un poco hacia fuera al caminar y le regalaban una leve cojera.

—¿Lauce? —preguntó débilmente a su mujer.

—No tenía elección —respondió Lauce—. Estaba buscando una dirección en los pergaminos y vi tu historial con algunos de los contactos. Vi coordenadas y recordé aquella vez en que me hablaste de la colonia en el exilio...

La colonia en el exilio. Cuando era pequeña se trataba de poco más que un rumor que corría por ahí: que muchos de sus seguidores con los que mi padre estaba descontento habían buscado cobijo en otros lugares en el que no podrían descubrirlos. Al crecer, el rumor se convirtió en un rumor bastante serio. Incluso en aquel momento, ante su sola mención, Theron tensó la mandíbula como si estuviera intentando arrancar un pedazo de carne dura. Consideraba que los exiliados, al ser enemigos de mi padre e incluso de mi abuelo, constituían una de las mayores amenazas a su soberanía. Si no tenía controlados a todos … nunca se sentiría seguro. Si Corban se había puesto en contacto con ellos, era traición.

Theron apartó una silla de la mesa y le hizo un gesto.

Corban hizo lo que le ordenaba.

—Macaria —me llamó mi hermano—, ven aquí. Al principio me quedé de pie junto a mi sitio en la mesa, aferrada a la copa que tenia en las manos mientras el cuerpo se me llenaba de sombras, como sangre negra de venas rotas.

—¡Macaria! —repitió Theron en voz alta.

No era necesario que me amenazara; dejaría mi copa, me acercaría a él y haría lo que me pidiera. No me quedaba más remedio que obedecer mientras ambos siguiéramos con vida, si no quería que Theron le contara a todos lo que yo le había hecho a mi madre. Aquel conocimiento era como una piedra que me pesaba en el estómago.

Dejé la copa y me acerqué, y cuando Theron me pidió que le pusiera las manos encima a Corban hasta que le contara a Theron todo lo que deseara saber los traidores, lo hice.

Sentí cómo se establecía la conexión entre Corban y yo, y sentí también la tentación de descargar en él todas mis sombras, de volverlo negro como el espacio y acabar con mi dolor. Podía matarlo, si así lo deseaba, con tan solo tocarlo. Lo había hecho antes. Quería volver a hacerlo, escapar de aquello, de la horrible fuerza que me corroía los nervios como si fuera ácido.

Lauce y Acantha estaban abrazadas, llorando. Lauce contuvo a Acantha cuando intentó atacarme. La miré a los ojos mientras introducía el dolor y la negra oscuridad en el cuerpo de su padre, y lo único que vi en ella fue odio.

Corban gritó. Se pasó tanto tiempo gritando que el sonido dejó de afectarme.

—¡Para! —gritó al fin y, a un gesto de Theron, le quité las manos de la cabeza.

Retrocedí tambaleándome, mientras mi campo visual se llenaba de puntos negros. Kozma me puso las manos en los hombros y me sujetó.

—Intenté encontrar a los traidores —dijo Corban con el rostro perlado de sudor—. Quería huir, llevar una vida libre de esta... tiranía. Me llegó el rumor de que estaban en Arcadia, pero me falló el contacto que encontré allí. No sabían nada. Así que me rendí, me rendí…

Acantha sollozaba, pero Lauce permanecía inmóvil, con un brazo cruzado sobre el pecho de su hija.

—Te creo —dijo Theron en voz baja—.Tomo nota de tu sinceridad. Macaria procederá a aplicarte tu castigo.

Deseé poder escurrirme las sombras del cuerpo como si fueran agua en un paño mojado. Sin embargo, mi voluntad tenía un límite. Las sombras de la de mi cuerpo se extendieron bajo la mirada de Theron, como si él las controlara más que yo. Y quizá así…

No esperé a que me amenazara. Toqué a Corban hasta que sus gritos ocuparon todos los espacios vacíos de mi cuerpo, hasta que Theron me ordenó que parara.

**Holaaa mis queridos lectores/a cada vez se pone mas interesante :P os cuento: El "Boulé" es llamada así en griego asamblea. **

**_"No es una tontería Corban… las cosas se están complicando entre la Boulé, y se rumorea que están eligiendo bandos" _****Zeu organizo una samble para una batalla. Por si hay dudas. Si hay preguntas las contestare encantada. **

**Un saludo . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Solo vislumbraba vagamente dónde me encontraba; percibía el suelo suave bajo uno de mis pies y la cambiante luz de los antorchas reflejada en la madera del suelo y en las redes negras que me recorrían los brazos.

Oí un grito ahogado que procedía de algún lugar de las entrañas del inframundo, y lo primero que pensé fue en Dion, aunque llevaba ciclos sin oír su voz.

Solo lo había visto una vez desde su llegada, y de pasada, en un pasillo cercano al despacho de Theron. En aquel momento estaba delgado y no quedaba vida en su mirada. Cuando un soldado lo empujó para que siguiera andando, me fijé en los huecos que se le habían formado por encima de las clavículas, que eran como profundas trincheras ya sin carne. O Dion tenía una voluntad de hierro o de verdad no sabía cómo hacer uso de su don, tal como afirmaba. Yo apostaba por lo segundo.

—Envía a buscarlo —le soltó Theron a Kozma—.Al fin y al cabo, para eso está.

Rocé la madera oscura con la punta del pie. Kozma, el único que podía tocarme, me llevaba de vuelta a mi dormitorio prácticamente en brazos.

—¿Que envíes a buscar a quién? —mascullé, pero no escuché la respuesta, ya que una ola de dolor insoportable me envolvió, y me revolví en brazos de Kozma como si eso me pudiera ayudar a escapar de ella.

No funcionó. Evidentemente.

Kozma apartó los dedos de mis brazos y me dejó caer. Me quedé a gatas en el suelo de mi dormitorio, sin resuello. Una gota de sudor me cayó de la nariz.

—¿Quién...? —pregunté con voz ronca—. ¿Quién gritaba?

—Corban. Por lo visto, el efecto de tu don se prolonga en el tiempo.

Apoyé la frente en el frío suelo.

Un poco después, la puerta volvió a abrirse y vi las sandalias de Theron, negras y limpias.

Intenté sentarme, pero me temblaban los brazos y las piernas, así que tuve que contentarme con girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

En el pasillo, tras él, titubeaba alguien que me sonaba vagamente, como si lo hubiera visto en sueños.

Era alto, casi tanto como mi hermano, y tenía porte de soldado: la espalda recta, seguro de sí mismo. No obstante, y a pesar de la postura, era delgado tenia el rostro demacrado, incluso, con sombras bajo los pómulos, de nuevo estaba salpicado de viejos moratones y cortes. Una cicatriz fina le cruzaba la mandíbula, de la oreja a la barbilla, y llevaba el brazo derecho envuelto en una venda blanca; una marca reciente, suponía, que todavía no se había curado.

Alzó sus ojos azules como el mar hacia los míos. Fue la desconfianza que vi en ellos, la desconfianza de aquella persona, lo que me ayudó a recordar quién era: Atreus, tercer hijo de la familia de Hércules, ya prácticamente convertido en hombre, se parecía tanto a él...

Todo el dolor que se había estado acumulando dentro de mí regresó de golpe, así que me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos y ahogué un grito.

Apenas veía a mi hermano a través de la bruma de las

lágrimas, pero intenté concentrarme en su cara, que estaba pálida como la de un cadáver.

Se hablaba sobre mí por toda Grecia, rumores alentados por Theron. Hablaban del dolor que podían provocar mis manos, de mi brazo cubierto de marcas de víctimas desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y vuelta a empezar, y de mi mente, tan afectada que al parecer me había hecho perder la razón. Me temían y me odiaban a partes iguales, se decía que era mas fuerte que mi propio padre, Hades, pero esta versión de mí, esta chica que gimoteaba desplomada en el suelo, no era la misma persona que alimentaba los rumores.

Me ardía el rostro de algo más: humillación. Se suponía que nadie debía verme así. ¿Cómo había sido capaz Theron de presentarse con el hijo de Hércules cuando sabía perfectamente cómo me sentía después de..., bueno, simplemente después?

Intenté contener la ira para que Theron no me la notara en la voz.

—¿Por qué lo has traído?

—No lo retrasemos más —repuso mi hermano, y le hizo un gesto a Atreus.

Los dos se me acercaron, Atreus con el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo, como si intentara permanecer lo más lejos posible de mi hermano sin desobedecerlo.

—Macaria, este es Atreus, el tercer hijo de la familia de Hércules. Nuestro... fiel servidor—añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Se refería, por supuesto, al destino de Atreus, que lo condenaba a morir por nuestra familia.

Atreus torció los labios al recordarle mi hermano ese destino.

—Atreus tiene un don peculiar que creo que te interesará —dijo Theron. Después hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Atreus, que se agachó a mi lado y me acercó la mano con la palma hacia arriba para que se la cogiera.

Me quedé mirándola. Al principio, casi ni sabía qué me estaba pidiendo. ¿Quería que le hiciera daño? ¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí —dijo Theron—, te va a gustar.

Cuando fui a tocarle la mano, la oscuridad se extendió por mi piel como tinta derramada; lo toqué y esperé su grito.

Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue que todas las sombras retrocedieron hasta desaparecer, llevándose el dolor con ellas.

No era como el remedio que había tomado horas atrás, que, en el peor de los casos, me provocaba náuseas y, en el mejor, me entumecía los sentidos. Era volver a ser como antes de que se desarrollara mi poder; no, ni siquiera entonces me había sentido nunca tan tranquila y en silencio como en aquellos momentos, con mi mano en la suya.

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunté.

Tenía la piel basta y seca, como un guijarro que la marea no ha terminado de alisar. No obstante, también era cálida. Me quedé mirando nuestras manos unidas.

—Detengo todo tu mal —respondió con una voz que resultaba sorprendentemente grave para su edad—. En cualquiera de sus manifestaciones.

—El don de mi hermana es esencial —comentó Theron—, pero últimamente ha perdido casi toda su utilidad porque la deja incapacitada. Me parece que este es el mejor modo de cumplir tu destino. —Se inclinó hacia el oído de Atreus—. Por supuesto, jamás olvides quién es el que dirige esta fortaleza.

Atreus no se movió, aunque puso cara de asco durante un momento.

Me senté sobre los talones procurando no apartar la mano de la de Atreus, aunque no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Era como si me hubiera pillado mientras me cambiaba de ropa: había visto más de lo que yo solía permitir ver a la gente.

Cuando me levanté, él lo hizo conmigo. Aunque yo también era alta, solo le llegaba a la nariz.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿Ir de la mano a todas partes? —pregunté—. ¿Qué van a pensar?

—Pensarán que es un criado —respondió mi hermano—. Porque eso es lo que es.

Theron se acercó a mí y levantó la mano. Retrocedí y aparté la mía de la de Atreus, de modo que volví a llenarme de venas negros por todas partes.

—¿Detecto una sombra de ingratitud? —preguntó—. ¿No aprecias los esfuerzos que realizo por garantizar tu comodidad, lo que te estoy ofreciendo al entregarte a nuestro fiel servidor como eterno acompañante?

—Lo aprecio —respondí, ya que debía procurar no provocarlo. Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era que Theron explotara como solía hacer mi padre—. Gracias, Theron.

—Por supuesto —repuso él sonriendo—. Lo que haga falta por mantener en óptimas condiciones a mi mejor guerrera.

Pero no pensaba en mí como en un guerrera, y yo lo sabía. Los soldados me llamaban "la poderosa arma de Theron", su instrumento de tortura y, efectivamente, me miraba igual que a un arma impresionante: para él yo no era más que uno de sus cuchillos.

Me quedé inmóvil hasta que se fue, y después, cuando Atreus y yo nos quedamos solos, empecé a dar vueltas por el cuarto, desde el escritorio a los pies de la cama, desde los armarios cerrados en los que guardaba la ropa hasta la cama otra vez. Solo mi familia y Kozma había estado en aquella habitación.

No me gustaba cómo lo observaba todo Atreus, como si estuviera dejando sus huellas por todas partes.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo así?

—¿Así, cómo? —pregunté en un tono más brusco de lo que pretendía.

En lo único en que podía pensar era en lo que le habría parecido antes, encogida en el suelo, empapada de lágrimas y sudor como si fuera un animal indefenso.

—Así, manteniendo tu dolor en secreto —respondió ablandado por la lástima.

Yo sabía que la lástima no era más que una falta de respeto disfrazada de amabilidad, así que debía cortarla por lo sano lo antes posible o sería muy difícil de manejar. Eso me lo había enseñado mi padre.

—Mi poder… despertó cuando solo tenía ocho años, y tanto mi hermano como mi padre estuvieron encantados. Acordamos que mantendría mi dolor en privado por el bien de la familia.

Atreus resopló. Bueno, al menos ya no le daba pena. No había tardado mucho.

—Dame la mano —le pedí en voz baja.

Mi madre siempre hablaba en voz baja cuando se enfadaba, ya que decía que así la gente le prestaba más atención. Yo no contaba con su sutileza; de hecho, era tan sutil como un puñetazo en la cara. Sin embargo, él me escuchó y alargó la mano con un suspiro de resignación, con la palma hacia arriba, como

si fuera a aliviar mi dolor.

Le cogí el interior de la muñeca derecha con la mía, lo agarré por debajo del hombro con la mano izquierda y me giré de golpe. Era como una danza: una mano que cambiaba, otro punto de apoyo, y me encontré detrás de él, retorciéndole con fuerza el brazo mientras lo obligaba a inclinarse.

—Puede que sufra, pero no soy débil —susurré. Él no se movió, aunque noté la tensión que le recorría la espalda y el brazo—. Me resultas útil, pero no eres necesario. ¿Lo entiendes?

No esperé una respuesta. Lo solté, di un paso atrás, y mis sombras regresaron con aquel ardiente dolor que hacía que se me saltaran las lágrimas.

—En la puerta de al lado hay una habitación con una cama —dije—.Vete.

Cuando lo oí marcharse, me apoyé en la cama con los ojos cerrados. No quería aquello; aquello no era en absoluto lo que quería.

No esperaba que Atreus regresara sin que lo arrastrasen hasta allí, pero me lo encontré en la puerta a la mañana siguiente, con una guardia esperando unos pasos por detrás y un gran frasco de líquido rojo púrpura en la mano.

—Mi señora —dijo en tono burlón—. Pensé que como ninguno de los dos desea mantener un contacto físico constante, quizá querrías probar esto. Es lo que queda de mi reserva.

Me erguí. Cuando el dolor estaba en todo su apogeo, yo no era más que un conjunto de partes del cuerpo: tobillo y rodilla, codo y columna, todos funcionando para mantenerme erguida. Me eché la melena enredada por encima del hombro, de repente consciente de lo rara que debía de parecerle, en camisón a mediodía.

—¿Un analgésico? —pregunté—. Los he probado. O no funcionan o son peor que el dolor.

—Esto es receta de mi tátara abuela —me dijo con las cejas arqueadas.

—mmm—dije indiferente.

—Medicinas —repitió chasqueando la lengua—. Puede que sean las mejores para la mayoría de las personas pero tu problema no es como los que tienen la mayoría de las personas.

Aun así, me dio unos golpecitos en el brazo con la base del frasco.

—Pruébalo. Quizá no te quite el dolor del todo, pero sí lo hará más soportable, y no tiene tantos efectos secundarios.

Lo miré entornando los ojos y después llamé a la guardia que esperaba en el pasillo. La mujer se acercó siguiendo mis órdenes y me saludó con la cabeza al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

—¿Puedes probar esto, por favor? —le dije señalando el bote.

—¿Crees que intento envenenarte? —me preguntó Atreus.

—Creo que es una de las muchas posibilidades.

La guardia cogió el frasco, muerta de miedo.

—No te preocupes, no es veneno —le dijo Atreus.

La mujer se tragó parte del analgésico y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Esperamos unos segundos a que sucediera algo, lo que fuera. Como no se desmayaba, le quité el frasco; las sombras de la corriente acudieron a mis dedos, que me picaban y me ardían. La guardia se alejó en cuanto lo hice, retrocediendo ante mi presencia.

El analgésico olía a malta y a podrido. Me lo tragué de golpe, convencida de que su sabor sería tan asqueroso como era habitual en aquel tipo de pociones, pero sabía a flores y a especias. Se me deslizó por la garganta y me cayó en el estómago, pesado.

—Debería tardar unos minutos en hacer efecto —dijo Atreus. ¿Cuándo alguien llama la puerta sueles salir con espada? —preguntó señalando el arma que llevaba con migo.—¿Es que esperabas un ataque? —añadió.

—No —respondí mientras le dejaba el frasco vacío en las manos.

—Es para hacerte esos cortes por cada hombre que matas —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por eso te llaman el arma de Theron, verdad?

—No me llames así —respondí mientras empezaba a notar una presión dentro de la cabeza, como si alguien me empujara las sienes desde ambos lados—. Nunca.

El frío se me extendió por el cuerpo partiendo del centro, como si la sangre se me convirtiera en hielo. Al principio creía que era solo rabia, pero la sensación era demasiado física, demasiado... indolora.

Cuando me miré los brazos, las manchas de sombra seguían allí, bajo la piel, pero lánguidas.

—El analgésico ha funcionado, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

El dolor permanecía, ardía adondequiera que fueran las sombras de la corriente, pero resultaba más fácil no hacerle caso. Y aunque también empezaba a sentirme algo adormecida, no me importaba. Puede que por fin pudiera disfrutar de una noche de sueño reparador.

—Un poco —reconocí.

—Bien, porque quiero ofrecerte un trato que depende de lo útil que te resulte el analgésico.

—¿Un trato? ¿Crees estar en posición de ofrecerme tal cosa?

—Sí. Por mucho que insistas en que no necesitas mi ayuda con tu dolor, la quieres, lo sé. Y puedes intentar someterme a palos o tratarme como a una persona, escuchar lo que tengo que decir y, quizá, obtener mi ayuda fácilmente. Por supuesto, la elección es tuya, mi señora…

Me resultaba más fácil pensar cuando no notaba el peso de sus ojos en los míos, así que me quedé mirando las líneas de luz que salían de las ventanas.

Mi relación con Atreus había dado comienzo con desventaja para mí, ya que me había encontrado, literalmente, en mi momento más bajo: acurrucada en el suelo a sus pies. Había intentado volver a situarme en una posición de fuerza, pero no funcionaba; no era capaz de borrar algo obvio para cualquiera que me mirara: que estaba cubierta de sombras y que, cuanto más sufriera por su culpa, más difícil me resultaría llevar una vida que me sirviera de algo. Quizá aquella fuera mi mejor opción.

—Te escucho —le dije.

—Vale. —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tocarse el pelo, que era castaño casi rojizo—.Anoche, esa... maniobra que hiciste... Sabes luchar.

—Por decirlo suavemente.

—¿Me enseñarías si te lo pidiera?

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que sigas insultándome? ¿Para que intentes matar a mi hermano... y fracases?

—¿Supones sin más que quiero matarlo?

—¿No?

Se calló un momento.

—Quiero llevarme a mi hermano a casa —respondió eligiendo con precaución las palabras—. Y, para conseguirlo, para sobrevivir aquí, necesito ser capaz de luchar.

Yo no sabía lo que era amar a un hermano tanto, ya no, y por lo que había visto de Dion un endeble de persona, tampoco merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Atreus, con su postura de soldado y sus manos firmes, parecía convencido.

—¿No sabes luchar ya? —le pregunté—. ¿No te envió Theron a mi primo Cicero hace dos años para enseñarte?

—Soy competente. Quiero ser bueno.

Crucé los brazos.

—Todavía no has llegado a la parte de este trato que me beneficia.

—A cambio de tu instrucción, podría enseñarte a preparar el analgésico que acabas de tomar. No tendrías que depender ni de mí ni de nadie.

Era como si me conociera, como si supiera lo único que podía decir para tentarme. Lo que deseaba sobre todas las cosas no era un alivio del dolor que sufría, sino independencia. Y me la estaba ofreciendo dentro de un frasco de cristal.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré.

Poco después de aquello lo conduje por el pasillo hasta un cuartito que se encontraba al final y cuya puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Me saqué la llave del bolsillo; me había puesto una túnica de color verde de un tono pastel.

En la habitación había una larga encimera con estantes por encima y por debajo llenos hasta los topes de frascos, matraces, cuchillos, cucharas y tablas de cortar. Encima de los quemadores de la derecha colgaban ollas metálicas de color rojo anaranjado. Las había de todos los tamaños: la mayor era más grande que mi

cabeza y la más pequeña, del tamaño de mi mano.

Atreus cogió una de las ollas más grandes y la colocó sobre un quemador.

—¿Por qué aprendiste a luchar si puedes hacer daño con tan solo tocar a alguien? —preguntó.

Llenó un matraz de agua del surtidor de la pared y la echó en la olla. Después encendió el quemador que ardía debajo, y cogió una tabla de cortar y un cuchillo.

—Forma parte de la educación. Empezamos de niños. —Vacilé un momento antes de añadir—: Pero yo seguí porque me gustaba.

—¿Tienes flor del Bach por aquí? —preguntó mientras recorría los tarros con un dedo.

—Arriba a la derecha.

Atreus resopló un poco.

—Bueno, mi excepcional señora, tendrás que encontrar el modo de conseguir más. La vamos a necesitar.

—De acuerdo. —Esperé antes de preguntar—Un blando chico Ateniense no debería quejarse de que lo hayan convertido en un duro hombre —repuse.

—No voy a convertirme en un guerrero.

No me molesté en discutir con él, aunque estaba segura de que cambiaría de idea con el tiempo.

Atreus metió la mano en el tarro y sacó una de flor de Bach. Le arrancó un trozo a uno de los pétalos y se lo metió en la boca. Yo estaba demasiado pasmada para moverme. Aquella cantidad de flor y aquel nivel de concentración deberían haber bastado para

dejarlo inconsciente al instante. Tragó, cerró los ojos un momento y se volvió hacia la tabla de cortar.

—También eres inmune a ellas, como a mi don —comenté.

—No, pero no me hacen tanto efecto.

Me pregunté cómo lo habría descubierto. Le dio la vuelta a la flor y aplastó con la parte plana de la hoja el punto en el que se unían los pétalos.

La flor se rompió y Atreus separó pétalo a pétalo. Después pasó la punta del cuchillo por el centro de cada uno de ellos, y los pétalos se fueron abriendo hasta quedar lisos sobre la tabla.

Parecía magia. Lo observé mientras la poción hervía, primero lilosa por la flor, después rosado al añadir la ambarina fruta de sal y marrón al echar los tallos de sendes; solo los tallos, sin las hojas. Y todo el brebaje se tornó de rojo, lo que no tenía sentido, era imposible. Después pasó la mezcla al quemador de al lado para que se enfriara y se volvió hacia mí.

—Es un arte complejo —dijo mientras movía una mano para señalar los frascos, los matraces, las flores, las ollas...Todo—. En especial el analgésico, porque utiliza flores de Back. Si preparas mal un elemento, podrías envenenarte. Espero que sepas ser precisa, además de brutal.

Tocó la olla con la punta del dedo, rozándola apenas. No pude evitar admirar aquel movimiento tan rápido, su forma de apartar la mano justo cuando el calor resultaba excesivo y la reacción de los músculos. Solo con eso ya sabía en qué escuela de combate lo habían entrenado.

—Supones que soy brutal porque es lo que has oído —dije—. Bueno, ¿qué pasa con lo que yo he oído de ti? ¿Eres un imbécil, un cobarde o eres como tu padre?

—Eres una semidiosa como yo —insistió con tozudez, cruzando los brazos—. Llevas la brutalidad en la sangre.

—Yo no escogí la sangre que corre por mis venas —contesté—. Igual que tú no escogiste tu destino. Tú y yo nos hemos convertido en lo que debíamos convertirnos.

Al marcharme, golpeé el marco de la puerta con el dorso de la mano.


End file.
